dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans
Teen Titans are a group of superheroes that work together to help each other to control their powers. History Justice League vs Teen Titans New Member The Team first appear in their training room, fighting holographic enemies. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Team, Raven has be having strange "dreams" and only Beast Boy seems to know about and has concern for her. Starfire gets word of Nightwing bringing Damian, the new Robin, to the Tower and welcome him with open arms but Damian brushes them off. Blue Beetle vs Robin During Robin's time at the Tower, he continue's to insult and push back the Titans, especially Blue Beetle. Growing tired of his attitude, Jaime tries to talk to Damien in the training room about showing the Titans respect, then Robin immediately attacks him which leads the two to fight. At first, Robin had the upper hand, till the scarab takes control of Blue Beetle and fires an energy blast in Robin's face, burning half of it which nearly kills him. The rest of the team break up the fight and Raven uses her powers to heal Robin but this in turn exhaust her and Beast Boy takes her away to rest. Blue Beetle apologizes to Robin afterwards. Starfire and Nightwing Starfire has a video chat with Nightwing about Damian, who has been a loner to the Titans ever since they've met him, Nightwing points out that he wasn't a people person and cannot expect him to immediately be friendly with the Titans. Nightwing then unintentionally gives her the idea that fun was the best way to get through to Damien and then she ends the video chat. The Carnival Starfire takes the team to the carnival in hopes that it will help the Titans become more familiar with each other. During their time, Trigon's demonic emissaries attack Raven, endangering civilians leading the Teen Titans to suit up and fight off the demons. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumingly raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Fighting the Justice League The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern and Shazam) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman andWeather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin, forcing the corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans and defeated them esily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. After Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. Freeing the Justice League When they arrive, they free Superman by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite, Superman frees The Flashand Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. Defeating Trigon As the Titans enter Hell, they are attacked by demonic creatures, causing Beast Boy to transform into demonic creatures himself, as the Titans fight off the demons. Raven is about to retrieve the crystal until Ra's al Ghul appears and stops. He then reveals to Robin that the Lazarus Pit's ability to revive the dead is due to the power of Trigon and he is now his servant and tries to get Robin to join him, but Robin refuses, now considering himself a Titan. The two engage in battle till Robin defeats him by decapitating him. After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, the Titans insist on Cyborg being a member of the Teen Titans but he politely declines. Raven insist on staying in the Hell Dimension to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. The Aftermath After defeating Trigon, the Titans are congratulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. Known members *Starfire *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy *Raven *Robin *Cyborg (part time) *Nightwing (occasionally) Relationships Justice League * Clark Kent/Superman- Ally * Bruce Wayne/Batman- Ally * Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman- Ally * Barry Allen/The Flash- Ally Enemies * Trigon- Enemy Appearances * Gallery Teen Titans Original Formation.png|The team's original formation Teen Titans Second Formation.png|The team's second formation Teen Titans promo.jpg|The team's members and associates References Category:Superheroes